1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch with multiple trigger function, especially to a switch with multiple trigger function allowing a user to achieve the objective of pressing switch by means of touching or not touching.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional switch, especially a button used in an elevator, is a touch switch which requires a user to use his/her finger or other object, e.g. a pen, to press the button for actuating the elevator so as to reach the floor he/she wants to go. However, for an elevator in certain place which requires safety control, such as the elevator in a hospital, the medical personnel wearing gloves is prohibited from touching any button of the elevator due to the concerns of infection occurrences. As such, when the medical personnel wants to take the elevator, he/she is required to take off the gloves before touching the button of the elevator; the situation is not convenient, especially for the medical personnel, and shall be improved.
In view of the disadvantage of conventional touch switch, the present invention provides a switch with multiple trigger function for improving the disadvantage.